


Eli's Birthday Party

by RamRanchReallyRocks



Category: National Football League RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butt Slapping, Comfort, Face Slapping, Growth, Injury Recovery, M/M, Penis Size, all kinds of slapping, expand dong - Freeform, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamRanchReallyRocks/pseuds/RamRanchReallyRocks
Summary: Kylo Ren is T H I C C in the new movie and January 3rd is Eli Manning's birthday, so why not combine the two ;)I'm sorry for everything





	Eli's Birthday Party

Eli walked into Quest Diagnostics Training Center. Although the season was over for the Giants, he still wanted to come to practice doing what he loved, throwing the football. He wanted to be ready for next season. It was nice and quiet, unlike normally when it would be buzzing with players and coaches. He opened the door to the indoor field when suddenly-- 

"SURPRISE!" Streamers, balloons and confetti flew everywhere. The entire team was there! Not only the team from 2017 (except for Eli Apple and Bobby Hart fuck them lol), but also everyone from both the Super Bowl XLII and XLVI teams! As if that wasn't enough, the entire New York Yankees team was there too! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELI!" said everyone in unison.

"Aw gee, thanks guys!" said Eli. "I can't believe you did all of this. For me?"

"Happy birthday, buddy," said Coach Spagnuolo as he gave Eli a hearty smack in the buttocks. It jiggled like JELL-O. One by one, everyone came to hug Eli and wish him a happy birthday, some being slightly more forceful. For example, Victor Cruz gave Eli's dick a little flicc, stating that he had a "nice Lombardi trophy". Masahiro Tanaka gave Eli a big kiss, and when Eli looked confused, Masahiro apologized and said that it was "Japanese culture". Michael Strahan licked his ear and called him a "dirty boy". After he had already given Eli his best wishes and the birthday boy had already moved on to greeting Greg Bird, Roger Lewis Jr. stuck a finger in Eli's bootyhole and winked at him. Throughout all of this, Eli noticed one person who wasn't joining in on the festivities, but instead sitting in the corner, staring at the wall contemplatively. He wore an all black outfit with a long cloak and had long, dark hair. 

When the line had passed, Eli said: "thanks guys! You're the best lovers-- oops, I mean friends, little Freudian slip there, huh?, a guy could ever ask for. But it's someone else here's birthday. Please, everyone wish David here a happy birthday!"

It was indeed David Tyree's birthday, who was born exactly a year before Eli. Was it fate, perhaps, that he was to make that incredible catch with his helmet on the Giants' game winning drive in Super Bowl XLII after Eli escaped from pressure against all odds? Well, the night that followed that thrilling game in Glendale, Arizona is a story for another day. Anyways, after giving David his best wishes, Eli made his move to the brooding boy in the corner. Upon seeing his face, he instantly recognized him as Kylo Ren from Star Wars. 

"Kylo! What are you doing here?"

"Go away, I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You're muscular body," said the Sith as he turned around. Eli was taken aback, but slightly aroused.

"Well, I saw the new movie, and your body was quite muscular as well if I do say so myself."

Ren grabbed Eli by the hand and took him to a private room, where they begun to strip.

"My, I must say, you have some nice parabolas," said Eli when Ren took off his shirt.

"You have a nice rear section. And plump legs," said Ren when Eli took his pants off. "Can I touch your peepee?" he asked. 

"You don't have to ask." Ren wiggled Eli's hard cock around as Eli giggled. Eli begun to repeatedly slap the Sith while he moaned in pain and pleasure. Then Ren used the force to make Eli's cock and his longer than the dog from that one meme where there are two dogs against a chain-link fence and one of them is just a normal black dog and the other one is a golden retriever or something and it's up against the fence and it's like fucking ten times the size of the other dog or some shit so he's just L O N G as fuck. You know, that meme. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Odell.

"Mind if I join in?" the receiver asked. 

"Come on, Odell. You know you can't fuck with your leg like that."

"MY LEG'S BROKE, BUT MY COCK WORKS."

"Nope, I'm sorry Odell. You know I want you to join in but I need you to be ready for next season. I don't want to take any risks," said Eli putting his hand on Odell's shoulder, his cock still fucking the dog from that one meme where there are two dogs against a chain-link fence and one of them is just a normal black dog and the other one is a golden retriever or something and it's up against the fence and it's like fucking ten times the size of the other dog or some shit so he's just L O N G as fuck long and throbbing hard. He turned sideways so that his cock didn't get in the way and then gave Odell a passionate kiss.

"Once you get better, I'll be waiting for you," said Eli with a wink. Kylo Ren winked as well.

"Well then, I'd just like to watch you guys." 

"Oh, Odell, Odell, Odell boy," said Ren, stroking Odell's beautiful blonde curls. 

"Odell, two is great but three is a crowd," said Eli.

"I don't know, Eli, I want him to watch us."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

Ren and Eli fucked in many different kinky and strange ways for hours, Odell watching intently and taking notes for when his time would surely come in a few months. After getting dressed and normalizing their D O N G size, the three of them walked out to the party and enjoyed some wholesome activities, like pin the tail on the donkey, ass eating competition, and karaoke.


End file.
